


be like 'em

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: I don't wanna be like them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	be like 'em

You will grow like your [redacted]

Be like your [redacted]

You will be such a good [redacted]

And you deserve someone to be your [redacted]

Be like them, you will be!

Live a life happily!

It is your destiny.

To [redacted] and be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna be like them.


End file.
